militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
34th Armor Regiment
| motto = FEAR GOD, DREADNAUGHT! | battles = |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive Unit Insignia }} The 34th Armor Regiment is an armored regiment of the United States Army formed in 1941. Lineage Constituted 28 August 1941 in the Regular Army as the 34th Armored Regiment and assigned to the 5th Armored Division Activated 1 October 1941 at Fort Knox, Kentucky Regiment broken up 20 September 1943 and its elements reorganized and redesignated as follows: *Headquarters and Headquarters Company and 2d Battalion as the 34th Tank Battalion, and remained assigned to the 5th Armored Division *1st Battalion as the 772d Tank Battalion, and relieved from assignment to the 5th Armored Division *3d Battalion as the 10th Tank Battalion, and remained assigned to the 5th Armored Division *Reconnaissance Company as Troop D, 85th Cavalry Reconnaissance Squadron, Mechanized, an element of the 5th Armored Division *Maintenance and Service Companies disbanded After 20 September 1943 the above units underwent changes as follows: ;34th Tank Battalion *34th Tank Battalion inactivated 8 October 1945 at Camp Myles Standish, Massachusetts *Redesignated 18 June 1948 as the 34th Medium Tank Battalion *Activated 6 July 1948 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Inactivated 1 February 1950 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Activated 1 September 1950 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Inactivated 16 March 1956 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Relieved 27 March 1957 from assignment to the 5th Armored Division ;772d Tank Battalion *772d Tank Battalion inactivated 14 November 1945 at Camp Shelby, Mississippi *Withdrawn 16 January 1947 from the Regular Army, redesignated as the 306th Tank Battalion, and allotted to the Organized Reserves *Headquarters and Headquarters Company activated 5 February 1947 at Seattle, Washington (remainder of battalion activated 25 June 1947) *(Organized Reserves redesignated 25 March 1948 as the Organized Reserve Corps; redesignated 9 July 1952 as the Army Reserve) *Reorganized and redesignated 2 May 1949 as the 306th Heavy Tank Battalion *Inactivated 15 September 1950 at Seattle, Washington *Disbanded 20 February 1952 *Reconstituted 27 March 1957 in the Regular Army as the 306th Heavy Tank Battalion ;10th Tank Battalion *10th Tank Battalion inactivated 9 October 1945 at Camp Myles Standish, Massachusetts *Redesignated 18 June 1948 as the 10th Medium Tank Battalion *Activated 6 July 1948 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Inactivated 1 February 1950 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Activated 1 September 1950 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Inactivated 16 March 1956 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Relieved 27 March 1957 from assignment to the 5th Armored Division ;Troop D, 85th Cavalry Reconnaissance Squadron, Mechanized *Troop D, 85th Cavalry Reconnaissance Squadron, Mechanized, redesignated 25 August 1945 as Troop D, 85th Mechanized Cavalry Reconnaissance Squadron *Inactivated 11 October 1945 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey *Redesignated 18 June 1948 as Company D, 85th Reconnaissance Battalion *Activated 6 July 1948 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Inactivated 1 February 1950 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Activated 1 September 1950 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas *Inactivated 16 March 1956 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas ;Maintenance and Service Companies, 34th Armored Regiment *Maintenance and Service Companies, 34th Armored Regiment, reconstituted 27 March 1957 in the Regular Army 34th and 10th Medium Tank Battalions; 306th Heavy Tank Battalion; Company D, 85th Reconnaissance Battalion; and Maintenance and Service Companies, 34th Armored Regiment, consolidated, reorganized, and redesignated 27 March 1957 as the 34th Armor, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System Withdrawn 16 February 1988 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System Distinctive Unit Insignia * Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 5/32 inches (2.94 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Azure, an arm embowed Proper and couped at the shoulder raised and armed with a buckler Or having seven rivets of the field three and four. * Symbolism The buckler represents the armored protective device. The arm embowed is raised in the attitude of striking. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 34th Armored Regiment (Light) on 10 December 1941. It was redesignated for the 34th Armored Regiment on 26 March 1942. The insignia was redesignated for the 34th Tank Battalion on 10 November 1943. It was redesignated for the 34th Medium Tank Battalion on 29 March 1954. It was redesignated for the 34th Armor Regiment on 20 January 1958. Coat Of Arms Blazon * Shield Azure, an arm embowed Proper and couped at the shoulder raised and armed with a buckler Or having seven rivets of the field three and four. * Crest On a wreath Or and Azure, in front of a tower Gules masoned of the first and emitting from each side a stream of water of the second, three spears one in pale and two in saltire with shafts of the first and points of the second those points in saltire each charged with a fleur-de-lis of the first, over all in pale an escutcheon barry of ten Argent and of the second. Motto THE STRONG ARM FOR VICTORY. * Symbolism * Shield The buckler represents the armored protective device. The arm embowed is raised in the attitude of striking. * Crest The red tower gushing water to each side alludes to the bitter campaign to secure the dams of the Roer River, for which the Regiment received a Distinguished Unit Citation. The spears refer to the unit’s push through Normandy, Northern France and Germany. The shield, bearing a part of the arms of Luxembourg, represents the award of the Luxembourg Croix de Guerre for participation in the liberation of that state. * Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 34th Armored Regiment (Light) on 10 December 1941. It was redesignated for the 34th Armored Regiment on 26 March 1942. It was redesignated for the 34th Tank Battalion on 10 November 1943. The insignia was redesignated for the 34th Medium Tank Battalion on 29 March 1954. It was redesignated for the 34th Armor Regiment on 20 January 1958. The insignia was amended to add a crest on 9 June 1964. Campaign participation credit World War II: Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe Vietnam': Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase VII Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait; Cease-Fire Southwest Aisa: Operation Iraq Freedom based out of Forward Operating Base Gabe, Baqubah 2005-2006 Decorations *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered ROER RIVER DAMS *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered SUOI TRE, VIETNAM *Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered FISH HOOK *Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered IRAQ *Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered IRAQ-KUWAIT *Luxembourg Croix de Guerre, Streamer embroidered LUXEMBOURG See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Armor and Cavalry Regiments References 034